La cita de Erza
by LysandraRince
Summary: Erza tiene una cita con Jellal, pero en eso ocurren cosassssssss. Es comico, o bueno, ese es el objetivo.
1. Chapter 1

Era un día normal en Fairy Tail, los miembros bebían, discutían, se armaba una pelea con Natsus voladores y Grays congela todo semi-desnudos.

En fin, un día típico en el gremio mas desastroso del reino de Fiore.

Erza estaba sentada en una mesa, apartada del desastre, con una tarta de fresa.

Lucy observa incomoda la situación.

Lucy: Mirajane, ¿Realmente no deberíamos detenerlos? Si siguen así,el maestro..

Mirajane: Esta bien, el maestro esta acostumbrado a esto. Dice Mirajane sonriendo.

En eso, Gray y Natsu discutían sobre que uno era mas fuerte que el otro.

Natsu: ¡Yo gane la pelea!

Gray: ¡Eso no es cierto!

Elfman: ¡Los hombres se arreglan con los puños!

Gray y Natsu al unisono: ¡Tu no te metas! *Lo golpean sacándole de escena*

Erza ignora todo eso. Sigue comiendo su pastel, o mas bien, jugando con las fresas. Esa tarde tendría una cita con Jellal y estaba nerviosa. Quería preguntarle a Lucy que debería hacer, pero estaba muy distraída para eso.

En lo que Erza pensaba, Loke fue arrojado junto con Elfman por Natsu hacia la mesa de Erza. Eso la despabilo de sus pensamientos. Erza: ¡Natsu, Gray, ¿Es que no son los mejores amigos?

Natsu y Gray:*Se abrazan y se tambalean juntos* Aye!, somos los mejores amigos.

Cana: Gray, tu ropa..

Gray: ¡¿Cuando?! *Se sobresalta al enterarse de que estaba semi-desnudo*

Lucy, quien noto lo nerviosa que estaba Erza, se le acerco y comenzó a hablarle

Lucy: Erza, ¿Estas bien?, ¿Sucede algo?

Erza *Quien esta muy nerviosa*: L-lucy, Tengo una cita esta tarde, y no se como vestirme.

Lucy: Erza, siempre sucede esto cuando tienes una cita, ¿No estas acostumbrada ya?

Erza: N-no es eso, e-es solo que...

Lucy: ¡Esta bien!, No te preocupes, encontraremos lo adecuado!

De repente, Levy aparece.

Levy: ¡¿Una tarde de compras entre amigas?! ¡Yo me apunto!.

Lucy: Esta bien Levy, no hace falta...

Levy: Owwwwwww Que aguafiestas eres Lucy...

Lucy: ¡No lo soy! Es solo que..

Erza: Me parece bien Levy, si quieres venir, hazlo.

Levy: ¡Bien!.

Pasan toda la tarde buscando ropa adecuada para Erza, prueban con varios vestidos de diferentes colores hasta que encuentran el adecuado.

Levy: Erza, ¿Por que compraste esa ropa? ¿Acaso tienes una cita?

Erza: S-s-s-si *se pone totalmente roja, compitiendo con su cabello*

Lucy: Con Jellal, ¿A donde irán?

Erza: A-a-a un restaurante.

Lucy: ¡Oh, que bonito!

En eso, ven a Jellal llegar, entonces, Lucy y Levy se esconden tras unos arbustos.

Jellal: ¿Lista?

Erza: Si *Su cara de inseguridad cambio completamente a una de seguridad*

Jellal: Vamos.

Erza se va con Jellal mientras Lucy y Levy vuelven al gremio. Erza se siente muy nerviosa, no sabe que decir.

Jellal: ¿Me esperaste mucho tiempo?

Erza: N-no

Jellal: Que bien.

Erza siente que el tiempo se vuelve infinito. Llegan al restaurante, se sientan, hacen su pedido y comienzan a hablar.

Jellal: Siempre que te veo, estas muy nerviosa, pero tambien muy linda.

Erza:O-oh ¿En serio?

Jellal: Claro, siempre encuentras una forma de verte bonita en nuestras citas.

Erza: ¿Tu crees?

Jellal: Claro, y mira, te eh comprado un anillo. *Le da un anillo color verde*

Erza: Oh que bonito, gracias, pero yo no te traje nada.

Los nervios la hacen decir cualquier cosa.

Jellal: No importa, porque yo..

De repente, cae Natsu del techo rompiendo algunas mesas y luego Gray quien cae sobre Jellal.

Gray: ¡Muy bien Natsu, terminemos con esto de una buena vez!

Natsu: ¡Genial!

Gray tira hielo a Natsu, quien lo esquiva y terminan congelando el piso.

Natsu tira fuego a Gray, quien lo esquiva y terminan quemando el techo.

Luego, comienzan a tirarse fugo y hielo mientras Jellal esta tirado en el piso.

Los miembros del gremio aparecen en el restaurante diciendole a los magos que se detengan.

Juvia le decía a Gray que eso no era correcto. Erza se pone furiosa.

Erza: Gray, Natsu, ahora si que me eh enojado...

Entonces Erza toma un trozo de madera que había caído del techo entonces va y golpea a Natsu y Gray hasta dejarles tirados en el suelo congelado.

El dueño del restaurante se acerca a Jellal:

Dueño:Señor, debe pagar los daños que sus amigos hicieron usando magia.

Jellal: ¿Magia?, ¿Donde? De seguro es la magia de Zeref.

En fin, un día normal de los miembros de Fairy Tail


	2. La cita de Erza: La ¿Venganza? De Erza

**Rin: Antes que nada me gustaría especificar unas cosas:**

**el *nombre: blahblah* Se debe al pensamiento del personaje**

**E_s un día normal en el gremio de Fairy Tail, los miembros beben, discuten , se arma una pelea con Natsus voladores y Grays congela todo semi-desnudos._****_  
_**

**_Una semana ah pasado desde el desastre del restaurante, todos se olvidaron de lo sucedido, menos Erza, quien mantiene los hechos en su mente._**

**_Lucy mira disgustada, Mirajane sonríe como si no pasase nada, solo Erza esta en algo que no es la discusión.  
_**

**_*Erza: Seguro Jellal no me volverá a invitar...*_**

**_Mirajane: Erza, ¿Sigues pensando en lo de Jellal? _**

**_Erza: Si, no puedo evitar pensar que esta furioso conmigo._**

**_Mirajane: No te preocupes, seguro es todo lo contrario, oh y, con los miembros, decidimos tomarnos unas pequeñas vacaciones, iremos nuevamente a la playa, ¿Vendrás?  
_**

**_Erza: Por supuesto._**

**_Mirajane: ¡Si quieres, puedes invitar a Jellal!_**

**_Erza: Si, quizás consiga que me perdone por lo del restaurante._**

**_Mirajane: No creo que este enojado. *Sonríe un poco molesta por la arrogancia de Erza que esta convencida de que Jellal esta furioso*_**

**_De repente, Erza se da cuenta de que Natsu y Gray estan peleando.  
_**

**_Erza: *Gritando* ¡Natsu, Gray, dejen de hacer tanto ruido!_**

**_Gray: *Quien no escucho a Erza* ¡Muy bien Natsu, acabemos con esto de una buena vez!_**

**_Natsu: *Que tampoco escucho a Erza* ¡Me parece bien!_**

**_Mirajane: Oigan, chicos, ¿Quieren ir a la playa? Ya que son tan buenos amigos.. *Señala a Erza quien esta disgustada por el ruido de la pelea*  
_**

**_Natsu y Gray: ¡Aye, iremos! *Se abrazan como si no hubiesen peleado*  
_**

**_Y así nuestros amigos, van a la playa, obviamente, Natsu no la paso de maravilla en el viaje._**

**_Natsu: ¡Por fin llegamos!_**

**_Gray: Hay mucho sol.._**

**_Juvia: Gray-sama, Juvia puede buscar un lugar con sombra para ti, si lo deseas.._**

**_Gray: No gracias *Disgustado* Iré a nadar._**

**_Erza, quien invito a Jellal, fue a buscar un lugar donde puedan sentarse ambos._**

**_Al encontrarlo, preparar las cosas y llamar a Jellal, nuevamente se sintió mal por lo ocurrido hacia ya varios días._**

**_Jellal: Que bueno que me hayas invitado, no siempre vengo a lugares como estos, y venir contigo es aun mejor._**

**_Erza: ¿En verdad?_**

**_Jellal: Claro que lo es. *Sonríe*  
_**

**_*Erza se pone roja y nerviosa*_**

**_Erza: ¡¿Q-q-quieres ir a n-nadar?!_**

**_Jellal: *Quien cree que lo que dijo Erza fue una orden* S-si_**

**_Y van juntos al agua. Mientras tanto, en un lugar no muy lejos.._**

**_Natsu: Waaaa! Es tan relajante estar en el agua._**

**_Gray: Si..._**

**_Elfman: Si.._**

**_Natsu: ¡¿Saben que seria mejor? Calentar el agua!_**

**_Elfman: Si.._**

**_Gray: ¡No, enfriarla!_**

**_Natsu: ¡Calentarla!_**

**_Gray: ¡Enfriarla!_**

**_Natsu: ¡Calentarla! *Entonces, se prende fuego y calienta el agua*_**

**_Gray: *Quien además de haberse desnudado, se enfurece por el calor* ¡Natsu, ahora si que la hiciste!_**

**_*Congela el agua*_**

**_Natsu: Ha-a-ace mucho f-frio _**

**_Gray congelo la mayoría del agua, incluyendo a Jellal quien nadaba en ella, excepto a Erza, quien había salido del agua por unos momentos._**

**_Erza, al volver y ver a Jellal congelado, no pudo contener su furia._**

**_Jellal: *abajo del agua en (1) posición de sapo 2* Ayu-denme. _**

**_Erza: Natsu... Gray... Ahora si que la hicieron...  
_**

**_Erza uso Re-equipamiento y saco una espada (No necesariamente uso la armadura del purgatorio, si eso se imaginan) con la cual partió el hielo para sacar a Jellal, quien estaba medio inconsciente por el frío._**

**_Erza camino como todo un gladiador de la Roma antigua hacia Natsu y Gray._**

**_Los golpeo hasta dejarlos inconscientes sobre el hielo. _**

**_Erza: ¡Natsu, Gray, ¿Donde están?! ¡Salgan, cobardes!_**

**_Los del gremio reían en la playa, Levy bailaba quien sabe que y por que, Elfman quedo atrapado abajo del agua porque nadie quiso rescatarlo, Juvia lo único que hacia era gritar "Gray-sama, ¿Estas bien?, Juvia esta preocupada".  
_**

**_En fin, este fue un día normal de los integrantes del gremio Fairy Tail, aunque tranquilos, esta vez no quisieron hacer pagar a Jellal por los daños._**

**_P.D:_**

**_1- Es la posición nro 2 en el estilo de nadado de Sapo, consiste en tener las piernas abiertas y los brazos, aunque ambos en posiciones paralelas._**

**_Rin: Y Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, no olviden mandar sus preguntas y opiniones, si no las respondí disculpen._**


End file.
